


Maybe I'll Forget Again Sometime

by aestethic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cafe AU, Dancer AU, Fluff, M/M, bodhicassian, im bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestethic/pseuds/aestethic
Summary: ‘can someone who’s good at writing (unlike myself) give me an au where bodhi is a dancer & cassian works at and/or own a little cafe next to bodhi’s studio. one day bodhi forgets his lunch and goes next door to cassian’s cafe asking what their healthiest options are and they both fall in love instantly?’So that is what I did.(Poorly but I did it none the less)





	

Bodhi was  _ tired. _ He and Jyn had been slaving strenuously over their new routine. Bodhi, always the perfectionist, had been going at this for  _ four hours. _

“Alright I don’t know about you, but I’m not interested in committing suicide, at least not today. I’ll get back to you after the midterms.” Jyn had an air of sarcasm in her voice but her smirk was tainted with concern. “Come on, let’s at least take a break. Lunch?”

“Lunch sounds great,” Bodhi replied, reaching for his duffel. “Um… Jyn? You didn’t happen to move it, did you?”

Jyn turned towards Bodhi exasperatedly. “Are you telling me you left your lunch god knows where after today's routine? You have to be joking.”

“Calm down  _ mom _ .” Bodhi laughed despite himself, “I’ll just grab something to eat nearby.”

Jyn rolled her eyes. Bodhi swore that one day her face would freeze like that. “I’m not waiting for you because you had to go and be an idiot.”

Bodhi responded by squirting his water bottle in her face, and then turned around and walked out the door.

~~~

Bodhi was just barely outside the studio when neon lights advertising a cafe bleared right at him. When Bodhi opened the door, a little bell rang and the owner swivelled to meet his eye. Bodhi’s breathe caught in his throat at the sight before him. The owner, Cassian as his name tag said, had slightly disheveled hair- still endearing- and pretty brown eyes.

“Hi, what can I do for you,” Cassian said smiling at Bodhi.

“Um…”  _ think fast Bodhi, _ his inner self screamed at him. “What’s the healthiest option on the menu?” Bodhi knew himself to be blushing. Thank god for his darker skin, hopefully it didn’t show too much.

Cassian smiled again. “This  _ is _ a cafe. Afraid we don’t serve wheatgrass here,” he smirked. On the inside however, Cassian was melting. Cassian knew quite well who this ‘stranger’ was. He was always dancing with a girl he knew to be Jyn at the studio across the street. He liked watching him dance; always perfectly in sync with Jyn, swaying to some pop song or slowly spin to an old song he’d never heard of. 

“Coffee then, and maybe a salad.” Hearing him speak shook Cassian back to his senses. He was twisting his long dark hair around his fingers and fidgeting nervously. 

“Coming right up,” Cassian smiled and spun on his heels. “Can I get a name?”

“Bodhi. My name’s Bodhi.” Said the man with a small smile, biting his lower lip.

_ Bodhi. _ Cassian tried it out for size.  _ It’s fitting _ .

When Cassian returned minutes later and put the check down at the booth, Bodhi noticed something was scribbled on the receipt. A phone number was scribbled onto the bottom of the paper along with the note:  _ you look cute when you blush.  _ If Bodhi wasn’t embarrassed then, he sure was now. He smiled up at Cassian who was all but beaming. When he stood up, he took out his phone and typed:  _ maybe I’ll forget my lunch again sometime.  _ Cassian’s phone vibrated so he typed back:  _ can’t wait. _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticism are much obliged!


End file.
